


Night Class

by xyeollypopx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyeollypopx/pseuds/xyeollypopx
Summary: (Originally posted on Tumblr - xyeollypopx)You sometimes attended your university’s night classes, which was a regular thing, so not too out of the ordinary. But what was out of the ordinary was each of the infamous socialites on campus somehow finding their way to you each time you decided to sacrifice your precious sleep for the sake of your education. Although, you’re the only one who manages to actually figure out why they’re most active at night.





	1. Part One: Minseok

It wasn’t exactly unusual for you to be in the back corner of the lecture hall, well past midnight, somewhat attentive thanks to the double shot coffee you may as well be injecting into your veins every time you had the insane idea to attend one of these classes.

It _was_ unusual, however, for someone to sneak in mid-way through the two-hour lecture, and sit in the seat right next to yours, despite the hundreds of other vacant seats in the venue. Unlike you and your abundance of stationary, he merely pulled a barely-used pad of paper and a single pen from his backpack. Obvious confusion radiated from you in waves.

The boy - dressed entirely in black - would have completely blended into the background of the dimly-lit hall if it weren’t for his bright blue hair, seeming to stand out more under his dark baseball cap. You attempted to simply ignore him and focus on the lecture, but the glint of his round-framed glasses catching the barely existent light every so often as a constant reminder of the presence beside you made it extremely difficult. Thankfully, he was sat there quietly, seemingly choosing to focus on the lecture aswell, but after a few minutes of you almost holding your breath in order to not disturb him, you heard a harsh whisper, causing you to smudge your notes.

“ _Aish_ ,” A short huff followed, as well as a barely audible grumble. You heard shuffling for a moment, and then nothing. You chose to glance over at him, only to see him already staring at you, taking you by surprise. Your lips parted slightly, and you almost missed the way his ebony eyes flickered to them and back to your face quicker than you could blink.

“Can I help you?” You decided to speak up, the unbearable silence and the way his eyes continued to flicker over your body as if he was observing his prey made you internally squirm, feeling suddenly uncomfortable under his gaze. His own lips upturned into a half-smile at your question, his eyes darting around the room before making their way back to yours to answer.

“Uh, yes, actually. May I borrow a pen?” He nodded towards the unnecessary amount of stationary you had displayed on the desk. Staring it for a second, you felt your stomach begin to entangle itself in a knot, your decision to attend this particular night class quickly becoming one of the worst decisions you had made this semester. You reached over, searching for a pen you didn’t care you lose as it was obvious he wasn’t going to give it back, no matter what pen you gave him. You pulled a cheap ballpoint pen from amongst the midst of expense and handed it to him point-first. He smiled, fully this time, and flicked the pen over between his fingers so that it was facing the right way.

“Thanks,” He bowed his head slightly in gratitude and you both turned your attention back to the lecture you were missing. Although, it didn’t take long, a mere few seconds, if that, for him to turn his attention back to you, causing you to look at him again.

“My name’s-“ You didn’t bother to give his time to finish his sentence, knowing his name perfectly well.

“Kim Minseok. I know” His eyes widend slightly, but his smile settled into a smirk, the boy choosing to drop his nice-guy façade the second he realised you knew exactly who he was.

“Ah, it seems I’ve gathered a reputation of sorts.” You knew his smirk meant he knew the rumours about himself, but it also confirmed the reliability of them. That sort of smirk was one that only the most arrogant would wear with pride, the kind of person who knew damn well they were above you in every way imaginable, the kind that would rub that exact fact in your face until you were bathing in the reminder or it.

“How could you not?” You whispered as he turned slightly, making sure to keep you in his line of sight. You had to admit, he was attractive, although, everyone knew that. His pale skin glowed slightly whenever you glanced at him on your way past, whether it was in the sunlight or moonlight it caught your eye all the same. And his eyes: you swore to yourself that the certain amber flecks hidden withing the soulless eyes of his became so much brighter on certain night, to the point where they shone bright gold if you looked through your peripherals. You never saw them during full daylight; him and his group. You assumed they had all chosen to avoid their hoards of attention and the following they had gained since the year had started, and take their lectures during the evenings and sometimes on night such as this one.

They were all somewhat infamous on campus; _the playboys_.

Sure, there were plenty of other “ _playboys_ ”, but none that came close to thwarting these boys’ collective reputations. There were nine of them, each having their own different rumours floating through the university gossip channels. There was the odd rumour every so often that involved more than one of them but it all seemed so unrealistic to be true.

Minseok stayed relatively quiet for the remainder of the lecture, only his deep sighs of boredom interrupted the gruelling lecture, that somehow seemed to drag on for a lot longer than usual. Almost an hour later, students began to scatter from the classroom, each going their separate ways in the twilight hours. It was a Thursday - or Friday now, you guessed - so there was still another day of lectures to be held before you could relax. There was a slight tug at the back of your mind - you knew you had something planned for this weekend, but for the life of you could you figure out what it was.

You began to collect your things, talking your time as Minseok seemed to not be moving out of your way any time soon. Although, as you slotted the final few things into the enigma that was your bag, he abruptly stood up, leaving you to stare after him as he walked out of the lecture hall. You stood, ready to do the same, when something peculiar caught your eye in the still-dim lighting. He had left the pen, your pen, on the desk next to a piece of ripped paper. You eyed it cautiously before leaning over the desk to read it.

‘ _You’re interesting. I’ll keep my eye out for you. - **KM**_ ’

You scoffed, pocketing the note and the pen before clearing out of the room, more then ready to return to your dorm, although, one thing played through your mind on a loop;

Why me?

 

______

 

Late the next afternoon, you were practically throwing yourself down onto the plush sofa seats of the university coffee shop, your best friend, Joy, merely lowering herself into the one opposite you, littering the floor with dozens of high-end shopping bags. You had only bought yourself the usual; a new book (or two), a few new pens to replace the ones that were running out, an unnecessary amount of candles, and snacks, of course. But Joy always shopped till you dropped, and it was never short of exhausting.

“Why do you buy so much?” You grumbled, reaching for the iced coffee that had been delivered to the table by one of the cute waitresses you’d noticed each time you came. She winked at you as she walked away and you blushed as you resisted the temptation to return the flirtatious gesture. Joy, oblivious to the exchange, groaned as the chime of the door bell rang, indicating another customer, one she obviously wasn’t thrilled about. Her mood change was obvious as the couch abruptly dipped besides you and an arm was thrown around your shoulders, pulling you into a warm body as a kiss was planted on your cheek. You glanced to see another of your friends, Amber, and you quickly pushed her away.

“Amber!” You whines before giggling at her, letting her hand slide from your shoulder to your waist as she moved closer to you. Joy had never really liked Amber. She tolerated her for your sake but she always found something or other to point out that she didn’t like. It was no secret that you and Amber were extremely close, although there weren’t many that knew how close you really were. Of course Joy knew, which is why she merely arched an eyebrow when Amber leaned into you, whispering something only meant for your ears, causing you to squirm away from her slightly.

“So,” Joy spoke, causing the two of you to pause your flirtatious antics and revert your attention back to her. Although, it was more difficult that it sounded with Amber tracing circles on your hip to distract you.

“What time are we coming tonight to get ready?” Staring at her with a blank look for a moment, it finally dawned on you what plans you had forgotten, and you were right, you didn’t want to remember.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Joy sighed, placing her coffee down on the table, shaking her head at you.

“You forgot didn’t you?” I could sense Amber’s amusement and i withheld from elbowing her, knowing it would only make it funnier for her.

“No?” Grabbing your own drink from the table between you, you distracted yourself with the straw, knowing that whatever chance you had of getting out of this had just been catapulted out of the window. Joy gave you a pointed glare and you smiled at her sheepishly.

“Fine. What time is it now?” You took a small sip of your coffee, cringing when it was substantially colder than you expected.

“Half four.” Amber answered, tugging on your waist as an indication to leave know as you both knew Joy would take all of the remaining time you had to get ready before the party, and even then you’d be slightly late - or fashionably late as she liked to correct you. And as you all gathered your bags and drinks and walked out of the coffee shop, each of you missed the three pairs of amber eyes following you as you left.

 

______

 

“Why are we here again? I don’t think I know a single person in this house.” Music vibrated through the walls and echoed down the street. You rarely attended parties such as this one, not particularly being a fan of dozens of wasted university students in such a cramped space, however, Joy was, being the social butterfly of your small group. You knew she had some sort of connection to the host of the night, but you also knew it would be too complicated to ask what that connection was.

“We were invited.” She simply answered as she pulled you and Amber through the hoards of sweaty, half-intoxicated bodies.

“You mean _you_ were invited.” She turned back to roll her eyes at you, before continuing to drag you towards the kitchen, presumably to gather drinks for you all. You weren’t the most intelligent when it came to common sense, but you at least knew never to drink at parties that weren’t your own. You’d learnt the hard way once in high school that the ingredients of certain drinks weren’t as explicit as they seemed, and it was amazingly lucky you didn’t attend that party alone that night. Although, as you finally reached the kitchen, which was surprisingly less crowded than you had anticipated, Joy slyly pulled as silver flask from her purse and winked at you. Amber pulled a three solo cups from a stack on the counter and Joy poured some of the contents of the flasks into each cup. 

" _Vodka_.” She mouthed to you as you raised your eyebrow at her. You upturned you nose at the drink, recalling you past encounters with it. Amber nudged you and handed you a cup anyway, and you swirled the liquid around the inside before throwing your head back and pouring the liquid down the back of your throat. Wincing as a familiar burning sensation travelled with it, you swallowed, trying to keep the alcohol down as it threatened to travel back up.

“I hate you.” You muttered as both of the other girls laughed, Amber sliding an arm around your waist and pulling you back into the crowd to dance, leaving Joy in the kitchen. It had thinned slightly, barely, and you managed to find a space where you could move relatively easily, although you were both still pressed against each other - but neither of you complained.

Your hands were thrown around her neck and hers were sat around your hips as you both swayed to the rhythm of the music. As the music continued to play, vibrating through your bones and kickstarting the effects of the shot you hadn’t long since forced down, Amber slid one of her hands down your body and over your ass, not stopping until it reached the hem of the little black dress that was hugging your frame as almost a second skin. The other travelled up your back, pulling you towards her impossibly close, to the point where your lips brushed and your breaths mingled together. You tilted your head back, sucking in a breath as Amber attached her lips to your neck in a way that was sure to leave marks in the morning.

In the midst of your moment, you opened your eyes slightly, your attention turning the right of you, giving Amber more access to both your neck and collar bone. But the marks that she was leaving on your skin weren’t the priority of your worries at that second. Your eyes were glued to a figure in the shadows, bright blue hair almost neon despite the lack of light in the house. He was staring straight back at you, the amber eyes unmistakable in the darkness. If he was here, you realised, then all of them were; his group. You noticed the shadow of a smirk on his lips as he watched you and Amber, and your body grew rigid, causing Amber to pull back. You quickly turned your attention back to her, your own lips finding their way to her jaw, her earlobe catching between your teeth as she gripped you harder. One of her hands began to make their way further up your leg and underneath your skirt and you stopped, tilting your head upwards to whisper in her ear.

“Not here.” She seemed to grasp your meaning and moved her hand back to your waist to guide you through the crowds once more, towards the staircase. You glanced back as you rushed up it, noticing the vacant space where the form of Minseok was stood mere seconds ago. Amber thankfully didn’t notice your distracted state as you let her pull you into one of the vacant guest rooms of the house, making you completely forget about the mystery on campus as she slammed you against the inside of the now locked door, your lips immediately being crushed together as you continued your secret affair with the girl who posed as your best friend.

But you knew as soon as it was over, your mind would be instantly captivated by him again, as it had been for the past twenty four hours, along with the suspicion that there was just something hidden right in front of you.

And it was just a matter of time before you figured out exactly what that was.


	2. Part Two: Junmyeon

Your eyes fluttered open as the sunlight cast its rays on the dishevelled bedroom. You became aware of the soft skin of the person laid flush against your back, their arm draped across your waist, securing you to them. A blush rose to your cheeks as you remembered the events of the night before, simultaneously causing you to shift, despite having been in the same position several times prior. Your shuffling unintentionally woke up your lover, her grip on you tightening slightly, somehow pulling you even closer to her.

“Good morning, beautiful.” You shifted around to face Amber, the deja vu of all of your last encounters washing over your face as her smile and gruff morning voice stirred something familiar within you.

“Joy’s going to be so pissed that we left her, you know that, right?” Amber rolled her eyes at you, leaning in to press her lips against yours briefly, presumably to shut you up. It definitely worked, although, you really couldn’t complain.

It was always unspoken: your relationship with your best friend. There were so many times that you had questioned why you both did it and why you continued to act as if there was nothing happening behind closed doors. You knew her feelings weren’t real, and neither were yours, but every time one of you left the other alone in bed the morning after, hurt lingered in the sheets. There was also the constant unnecessary guilt that tagged along with your “relationship”. You knew it meant nothing and yet there was always something there. You both cared for each other so much and yet you both played with and used each other as if you were toys. It was just confusing if anything else.

You both sighed as you heard shuffling outside the door, and the sudden realisation dawned on you that you weren’t in either of your apartments, but a stranger's house in the middle of nowhere. Not wanting to get up and gather the clothes that were scattered across the floor, you shifted to bury your head in the nook of Amber’s collarbone. She held you for a moment, the both of you cherishing the rare moment of quiet with each other; no sex, no pretending, just you and her.

Alas, it wasn’t meant to continue as loud giggling erupted from the corridor outside of the room, pulling you from your serene embrace. Amber pulled back the covers you were both entangled within, being the first to get up and sifle through the abandoned clothes that lay on the floor. You watched as she stood, the light enhancing her tanned skin and exposing her many tattoos that you loved to trace your fingertips over every so often. Your eyes followed her figure as she wandered around the room, gathering all of the clothes from the floor. She tossed you your dress and her hoodie for you to wear, leaving her with just her jeans and t-shirt. You sat up, looking around the room for your underwear, but you couldn’t spot it anywhere.

“Behind you, babe” You blushed as you did as she said, finding the said garment hanging from the headboard. You quickly snatched it from her view and began to get dressed yourself. Once you were both finished, you grabbed your heels from the side of the bed, not bothering to put them on, and walked towards the door to leave.

“Shit.” You stopped as Amber began to open the door. She looked at you curiously as your eyes scanned the room.

“I’ve left my phone. Go ahead, I’ll meet you outside when I find it.” She smiled at you and nodded, kissing your cheek before walking out into the hallway. You sighed as you turned back to the room, beginning the search for your phone which no doubt had an abundance of notifications from Joy waiting for you on it. You already knew she was mad: she always was and you didn’t understand why. You knew you had left her alone at the party for a hookup but it’s not like you hadn’t done that to you before.

Mid-inner monologue, you were interrupted by a cough, gaining your attention. You popped your head up from behind the bed and looked towards the doorway, causing the person stood there to chuckle at you. You were about to scold him when he held up a small black object; your phone! You gasped, immediately standing up to run towards him, almost tripping as you picked up your heels that you had once again thrown on the floor. As you reached for your phone, a thank you on the tip of your tongue, he pulled it away from you, causing you to narrowly avoid falling into him.

“Hey!” It was then that you finally caught a glimpse of the stranger’s face, immediately causing you to tense up and take a step back. Kim Junmyeon. One of Minseok’s group. As far as you knew, despite Minseok being the oldest, Junmyeon was the ‘leader’ of their group. He was always front and centre, and with a face like his, he was hard to miss. He was definately terrifying, but you decided that if you had faced Minseok, you could face Junmyeon just as easily.

“Y/N, right?” You we’re thrown off guard slightly. You hadn’t told Minseok your name, you were sure of it. So how did Junmyeon know. You decided to ignore it and mask how timid you felt.

“I assume Minseok has mentioned me?” He hummed in response, something unidentifiable glinting in his eyes. It was gone within a second, his lips upturning into that damn smirk they all seemed to wear.

“Mentioned you? He doesn’t shut up about you.” He said with a sort of huff. You knew it couldn’t be true. You’d spoken to him once, other than that weird encounter last night. You could tell that your face showed your confusion, and Junmyeon’s mirrored yours. He was confused by you, that’s for sure. You hadn’t been a blushing mess when he spoke to you like every other girl he encountered, or completely speechless when he had mentioned Minseok, you had even dared to be cocky with him. It was this encounter that made him realise that everything Minseok had mentioned about you was true, and he was curious.

“Ah, what do we have here?” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Minseok walked out of one of the rooms across the hallway and made his way over to you and Junmyeon. He lent against the doorway, slightly behind his ‘leader’. He nodded in greeting to you, a half smile being thrown your way.

“Sex hair? I like it.” He expected you to gawk at him, rush to fix the accused mess, anything. Yet, you just rolled your eyes.

“Must look nice. Unlike yours.” You smiled, winking at him. And it was Minseok who ended up gawking at you instead, his mind reeling. Junmyeon looked between you both, impressed. You definately were something.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, my date is waiting for me.” You held your hand out to Junmyeon, waiting for him to return your phone. He gave you what you deemed at an approving look, and placed the phone into your awaiting hand. You bowed your head at both boys and nudged past them, disappearing down the staircase. Once you were gone, the Junmyeon turned his attention towards Minseok, who had finally recovered from their encounter with you.

“You were right.” Minseok scoffed, looking at the stairs you had jogged down a few seconds prior.

“When am I not right?” Although, they somewhat felt sorry that they were right, because you had just been unknowingly dragged into a world you wouldn’t believe, and like every other innocent soul that had been dragged into this cruel game, you were destined.

Destined to die.

____

It wasn’t until eight in the evening that same day that you finally awoke for the second time. You had barely managed to fit in a few hours of rest due to being kept awake most if the day by Amber, but it was enough, for now. You had fallen asleep in your clothes, which you had obviously gotten way to warm in during the time you were unconscious, meaning that you were currently drenched in sweat.

Deciding to take a quick shower, you pulled yourself from the comfort of your bed. Not being able to take your clothes of normally, you resorted to slowly peeling off each garment, sighing as the cool air hit your damp skin. The contrast in temperatures was almost euphoric, and you had to resist continuing to stand there in the open air. Tossing your clothes in the hamper sat outside your bedroom door, you rushed over to the bathroom, desperate to rid yourself of the sticky uncomfortableness that you had acquired in your sleep.

It was a relief; the cool water running down your tense shoulders. You couldn’t remember how long it had been since you last relaxed, your schedule didn’t allow you to. Thankfully, it was nearing spring break, and your course leaders were generous enough in the fact that the majority of the homework that was assigned to be done before - and during - the break was mostly reading and note-taking, which you had already done a lot of anyway.

Despise your opportunity to relax, you couldn’t help but worry. There hadn’t been a single text or call from Joy, and you hadn’t seen her since the party last night. Your attempts at reaching out to her had settled as shaky messages in her voicemail. This was the longest you both had gone without speaking to each other without a reason. It was unusual, although, unusual had become a main charachter in your life as of late.

You shook the worry from your mind and moved to turn off the shower, only to find the handle coated in fresh blood, the deep red liquid dripping down, to be washed away mere seconds later. You screamed as you jumped back, pulling your hand away from the handle as if had scorched you, leaving fingerprints in its wake. Your step back sent you stumbling into one of the glass walls of the cubicle, your now bloodied hand pressing flat against it, smearing most of it onto the glass. You shut you eyes as you panicked, using the wall as your support to prevent you from falling. When you opened them again, the blood was gone, as if it were never there. The handle of the shower was completely clean, as was your hand, and the smear of blood on the glass had vanished.

You quickly shut off the water, fumbling with the glass door to escape the shower as quickly as possible, suddenly claustrophobic in the small space. Wrapping a towel around your trembling form, hoping the comfort of it would somehow ease your racing heart, you practically ran from the bathroom, slamming the door behind you. “What the fuck.” You whispered to yourself as you lowered yourself into your bed, still trembling uncontrollably. Still with unsteady hands, you dressed yourself in simply a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, grabbing your bag and keys on the way out of the front door.

That was more than unusual.

____

With a lump of anxiety taking residence in your throat, you entered your class three minutes late, no coffee in hand, and an overwhelming feeling of nausea. No one paid you any notice, tardiness being common within this type of class, except for one person of course. The person sitting in your seat. You made your way towards the back corner of the back row, throwing your bag down and taking a seat next to your usual one.

“You know, I’m starting to think this is planned.” You murmured, not even bothering to look at him as you spoke, instead turning your bag to pull out a notebook and pen ready for the lecture. “What is.” He murmured back, knowing full well you could feel his stare on you. It wasn’t as if he was discreet.

“First Minseok, now you. Does your group have a particular habit of showing up in my classes now?” You finally looked at Junmyeon, not hesitating this time when you found him already staring at you.

“My group? No wonder you know us so well.” You rolled your eyes at him as you had with Minseok this morning.

“I pay attention.” You declared, rather stupidly to be quite honest, because he turned around and plastered one of those intolerable smirks on his pretty face.

“Although,” His face faltered, morphing into a somewhat curious look. You could tell he was trying to look more laid back than he was. He was anxious around you, for what reason you couldn’t figure out. But you figured you could use it to your advantage.

“There’s always something about you all.” He tensed, leaning forward in his seat. Tilting his head slightly he urged to you to carry on.

“It’s probably so obvious but I can’t put my finger on it.” He relaxed slightly, but you had put him on edge, which was good enough for now. There was no way that two of the most popular group of boys in your entire university had managed to sit next to you in two of your classes in a row by coincidence. You felt like a target, a project of theirs, but judging by Junmyeon’s reaction, there was definitely something that they were all hiding, and with each passing moment you were more and more determined to figure out what it was. He chuckled at you quietly, and you turned to look at him with confusion.

“You really are everything Minseok said you were.” You didn’t reply, unsure of how to. Junmyeon has mentioned that Minseok talked to him about you, but the contents of those conversations were still a mystery, and you couldn’t figure out if what they had discussed was negative of positive. Whilst you ideally hoped for the latter, the former wouldn’t have been that bad as it might encourage them to stop distracting you from your classes, as Junmyeon was doing right now. With this in mind, you turned your attention back to the lecture, having missed enough of it to struggle with what was being taught. You cursed yourself for striking up the conversation with your peer, and reminded yourself to study the current chapter tomorrow morning, otherwise you would continue to struggle. Along with this, you also made note to avoid Minseok’s group - you guessed it was actually Junmyeon’s group, since he was the ‘leader’ and all - as they hadn’t revealed any motive for appearing to you so suddenly, and they were getting slightly annoying.

You remained ignorant towards Junmyeon for the remainder of the lecture, sighing in relief when it finally ended almost an hour later. Gathering your things, you stood up to leave, being stopped by a hand grabbing your wrist. Following the arm up the the face, you mustered up the best glare you could, too tired and frustrated from the events of the last day to care about anything he could possibly say to you.

Or so you thought.

“Joy’s safe. Trust me.” Your expressions faltered and you sucked in a sharp breath. You didn’t believe him, you didn’t trust him, but you had to, for her sake.

You pulled your wrist from his grip and walked away without saying anything in return.

Where was Joy?

And more importantly, how did Junmyeon know?


End file.
